Family
by ValeHunter
Summary: Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby ! De-aged!Dean, BigBrother!Sam, Protective!Bobby [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur supernatural... Je publie aujourd'hui une sorte d'introduction, et j'aimerais vos avis. Si cette histoire plaît, alors je publierais la suite !

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doive avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE UN : PROLOGUE

Il était environ 2 heures du matin lorsque de furieux coups contre sa porte tirèrent Robert Singer de son sommeil. L'homme, en chasseur aguerrit, s'empara d'une petite bouteille d'eau bénite et d'un couteau en argent avant de se glisser silencieusement vers sa porte d'entrée de laquelle pouvaient toujours être entendus des coups. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, couteau à la main, lorsqu'une voix bien connue lui fit baisser son arme et soupirer doucement.

"Bobby ! Bobby, c'est moi, Sam ! Ouvres, j'ai besoin de ton aide !"

Bobby tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit rapidement la porte, pour laisser entrer un Winchester totalement paniqué, tenant dans ses bras une grosse couverture qui semblait emballer un objet plutôt volumineux. Bobby fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que le frère du grand brun n'accompagnait visiblement pas ce dernier.

"Sam ? Où est ton frère ? Je pensais que vous chassiez une sorcière dans le Maine ? Que s'est-t'il passé ?"

Les yeux affolés du jeune homme se posèrent sur le plus vieux, et lorsqu'il révéla le contenu de son "paquet", Bobby ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Dans la petite couverture reposait un adorable bambin, de quatre ans tout au plus. Il était recroquevillé contre le torse de Sam, son petit visage parsemé de taches de rousseur complètement détendu : l'enfant était endormi. De petites mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux clos, son pouce était porté à sa bouche. Après une bonne minute de choc, Bobby parvint à relever ses yeux de l'enfant vers Sam.

"- Est-ce que, parvint enfin à demander Bobby... Ce gosse... Enfin, ça ne pourrait pas être... ?

\- Si... C'est bien lui..."

Le jeune homme brun avait l'air complètement exténué, et ses tremblements incessants montraient également le trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait probablement dû subir. Bobby soupira, et guida Sam vers la cuisine dans laquelle il fit couler un café après s'être assuré que le brun se soit bien assis sur une des chaises autour de la table. Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de café à la main. Il en tendit une à Sam, qui la prit d'une main, l'autre occupée par l'enfant toujours endormi.

"Sam... Tu devrais le poser sur le canapé, dans le salon. Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, reposes toi un peu..."

Le brun secoua la tête. "Non. Il est très bien dans mes bras, il se réveillera immédiatement si je le pose... Il a... Il a besoin de moi, je dois veiller sur lui... Il est si... Vulnérable... Je... Je ne peux pas... Le laisser... Je..." Ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots, il apporta sa tasse à la bouche, grimaçant lorsque le liquide brûlant entra en contact avec ses lèvres tremblantes.

"Hey, hey... Du calme, mon garçon... Tu vas te brûler. Oui, j'ai compris, très bien. Mais tu devrais te reposer, tu as une tête à faire peur à un wendigo."

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et reposa sa tasse, avant de lever les yeux vers Bobby, qui reprit. "Donc... Ce gamin... C'est Dean. Mais, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, ton frère avait 26, non, 27 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est la sorcière ?" Sam hocha la tête, et répondit sans cesser de trembler d'épuisement. "Oui... Plus ou moins. La sorcière qu'on chassait, on s'en était débarrassé. Mais il y a eu un imprévu... Il n'y avait pas une, mais plusieurs sorcières. Tout un groupe, en fait. On était rentrés au motel, et Dean avait découvert quelques-uns de ces espèces de grigris répugnants qu'utilisent les sorcières cachés dans notre chambre. Nous nous en sommes débarrassés, et nous pensions réellement qu'il n'en restait plus aucun... On est partit à la recherche des autres sorcières. Nous les avons localisées et alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans la maison dans laquelle elles s'étaient réunies, Dean s'est effondré... J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais après à peine une vingtaine de secondes, il s'est mis à... A rajeunir. En quelques secondes, il a perdu plus d'une vingtaine d'années... Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais un gamin inconscient dans les bras, et derrière la porte devant moi, une dizaine de sorcières en train de préparer je ne sais quel sortilège... Alors je me suis enfuit, j'ai laissé les sorcières là-bas, et je suis rentré au motel. De nouveaux grigris avaient été déposés dans notre chambre... Alors j'ai emmené Dean dans la voiture et j'ai quitté la ville. Il s'est réveillé peu de temps après, et il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer... Bobby, je ne sais pas comment gérer un gamin ! Je... J'ai conduit jusqu'à près de Sioux Falls et... Rah, Dean va me tuer pour ça... J'ai planté l'Impala dans un lampadaire à quelques kilomètres d'ici... Dean allait bien, moi aussi, mais la voiture ne voulait plus redémarrer. Alors je suis venu chez toi aussi vite que j'ai pu, et Dean s'est endormi sur le chemin. Je suis arrivé chez toi et... Tu connais la suite."

Bobby hocha la tête, et avala une gorgée de café. "Et comment réagis-t'il par rapport à tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a 27 ans ?"

Sam secoua la tête. "Non. Il est un peu perdu, mais il a l'air de savoir que je suis son frère. Quand il s'est réveillé, il m'a tout de suite reconnu comme 'Sammy'. Il va très bien, mais il est redevenu enfant, et je ne sais pas comment le faire revenir à la normale..."

"Hum, répondit le vieux chasseur. Je vois. Écoutes, pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu te reposes. Dean m'a l'air parfaitement endormi pour le moment, et cela m'étonnerait que si tu le poses dans son lit, il ne se réveille. Montes-le dans votre chambre, et essaye de dormir. On réfléchira demain à la suite des événements, et je te garantis qu'on trouvera une solution. Des sorcières ? Aucun souci. Je leur ferais cracher le moyen de rendre son âge à Dean. Elles ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, tu verras."

Sam acquiesça, et se leva après avoir terminé sa tasse de café, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le petit blondinet qui recroquevillé dans ses bras. "Merci, Bobby..." Il murmura, avant de monter à l'étage vers la chambre que lui et son frère partageaient depuis une vingtaine d'années. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois que leur père les avait laissés dans cette maison pour aller chasser.

Sam entra dans la chambre, et déposa le petit blond sur son lit qui semblait maintenant bien trop grand pour lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sien et s'apprêtait à s'allonger lorsqu'une vague d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Et si jamais les sorcières les avaient suivis ? Et si jamais Dean tombait du lit ? Si jamais... ? Il fit demi-tour et prit place aux côtés de Dean qu'il serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver le sommeil, l'épuisement dû au trajet du Maine au Dakota du Sud sans autre pause que pour acheter un siège auto, manger ou emmener son "petit" frère au toilettes prenant rapidement le dessus sur sa conscience.

Bobby entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des deux frères endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. "Bande d'idiots...", il murmura, comme pour s'empêcher de trop se laisser attendrir...

* * *

J'annonce dès maintenant que Dean restera âgé de 3-4 ans pendant un petit bout de temps. Si vous avez des requêtes pour la suite de son histoire, allez-y ! Je les utiliserais ! Il y aura une bonne période de vie de famille (Dean, Sam et Bobby), donc n'hésitez pas ^^ ! Je répondrais aux reviews à chaque début de chapitre.

Sur ce, à très bientôt ! J'essayerais de publier régulièrement, deux fois par semaine si possible, parfois plus, parfois moins, selon mon emploi du temps.


	2. Chez Bobby

Bonjour ! Tout d'abbord, merci beaucoup aux 3 favoris ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela après un seul chapitre ! Ensuite, merci à Irkyno pour ta review, et à toi aussi, yakusokuyumi, et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^

Sur ce...

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doiv avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : CHEZ BOBBY

Sam fut reveillé aux alentours de 8h30 par de petits cris sur-aigu un brin trop près de son oreille.

"Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy !"

Le brun ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir une boule de cheveux blonds lui atterrir dessus, accompagné du reste du corps du petit garçon. Sam grogna un peu, et éloigna doucement l'enfant. "- Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- 'éveille Sammy, annonça Dean fièrement.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai vu, gromela Sam.

\- Faim, Sammy. Nous où ?

\- Chez Bobby, notre... Oncle.

\- Onc' ? Quoi êt' ?

\- Hummm... C'est une personne de notre famille...

\- Fami' ? Comme f'è ?

\- Tu veux dire 'frère' ? Oui, un peu... Mais c'est différent... Enfin, il fait partie de la famille, mais ce n'est pas ton frère... Tu comprends ?

\- Hum. Vi, Sammy. Pas f'è, onc'. Fami'.

\- Oui, c'est ça...

\- Faim, Sammy."

Sam soupira doucement, et se redressa dans son lit. Il prit Dean dans ses bras après s'être mis debout, et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Une agréable odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'il pénétra dans la pièce dans laquelle il découvrit Bobby devant la gazinière, préparant ce qui semblait être des œufs brouillés et du bacon. "Bobby ?"

Le vieux chasseur se retourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Dean gardait son visage camouflé contre le tee-shirt de son frère qui affichait quant à lui une expression de sincère surprise. "Des œufs et du bacon ? Tu cuisines, maintenant, Bobby ?"

L'intéressé grommela un peu avant de répondre. "- Ça se voit, idiot. Comment tu vas ? T'as meilleure mine que cette nuit, donc j'en déduis que tu as bien dormi.

\- Oui... Encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit...

\- Oh, c'est rien. Même si ma gentillesse me perdra..."

Sam laissa échapper un léger rire avant de baisser ses yeux vers Dean, toujours blotti dans ses bras.

"Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis bonjour à Bobby."

Le petit garçon releva les yeux vers son 'grand frère'. "Lui onc' Bobby ? Fami' ?"

Bobby fronça les sourcils. 'Oncle Bobby' ? Bah bien sûr... Sam ignora le plus vieux et répondit à Dean. "Oui, c'est ça."

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira et il se tourna vers Bobby avant de poser sa petite main sur son torse. "Moi, Dean. Lui, Sammy, g'and f'è' de Dean." Il pointa son frère du doigt avant de désigner Bobby. "Toi, onc' Bobby de Dean ?"

Le vieux chasseur grogna légèrement avant de hocher la tête, faisant s'élargir le sourire de Dean. Bobby indiqua ensuite la table aux deux frères. "Allez, à table maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que le petit-déjeuner ne finisse complètement carbonisé !"

Sam hocha la tête et installa Dean sur une chaise avant de prendre place sur une autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand il s'aperçut que Dean essayait de se hisser à la table, seule sa tête dépassant du bord du fait de sa petite taille. L'aîné se releva et partit en direction du salon pour récupérer quelques coussins afin de rehausser le petit garçon.

"Sammy, où va ?" Dean demanda avant de suivre son frère vers le salon.

"Tu vas voir..." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

Après avoir pris deux gros coussins du salon, Sam revînt dans la cuisine, le petit blondinet sur ses talons. Il l'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise, en veillant à ce que Dean ne perde pas l'équilibre du haut de sa grande chaise. Bobby ne tarda pas à apporter une assiette devant chacuns, et Dean regarda Sam dJun air confus devant le couteau que le chasseur lui avait fourni. "Dange'eux, Sammy." Il déclara, sourcils froncés, en attrapant le couteau à pleine main sur la lame pour le tendre à son frère. Le cri de douleur ne tarda pas, et Sam se releva brusquement pour venir ôter le couteau des mains du petit blond qui n'avait étrangement pas eu le réflexe de le lacher. Il examina la petite main ensanglantée pour découvrir une coupure sans gravité le long de la paume. Elle n'était que peu profonde, mais ce ne serait probablement pas un argument pour calmer l'enfant.

"Hey, hey, Dean, c'est pas grave, c'est trois fois rien..."

Les pleurs de l'enfant ne firent que redoubler d'intensité, et Sam le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement, sous le regard trahissant l'inquiétude et le culpabilité de Bobby.

"- Désolé... Je pensais qu'il savait au moins utiliser un couteau...

\- T'as déjà vu des gamins de trois ans couper leur viande tous seuls, toi ?" Vînt la réponse légèrement agacée de Sam.

Dean mit près d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à se calmer, et Sam desinfecta ensuite la plaie et appliqua une petit bandage sur la main blessée du blondinet. Les deux frères revinrent ensuite à la cuisine dans laquelle ils terminèrent leurs œufs brouillés et leur bacon que Bobby avait bien pris soin de couper pour Dean, cette fois.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Sam ammena Dean au salon et lui apporta une feuille et des crayons pour que le petit puisse dessiner. Il revint ensuite vers Bobby en prenant soin de vérifier si Dean ne l'avait pas suivit.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut rendre son âge à Dean ? Il ne peut pas rester comme ça ! Regardes, il s'est même coupé avec un couteau tout à l'heure ! Il faut absolument trouver une solution..."

Bobby soupira. "- Je n'ai rien trouvé... Et pourtant, j'ai cherché toute la nuit ! Je ne trouve rien sur des sorts de rajeunissement. Pour le moment, je ne vois aucun moyen... Il faudrait interroger les sorcières qui l'on mis dans cet état. Et encore, rien ne garantit qu'un sort inverse existe.

\- Merci, Bobby, tant de positivité, c'est incroyable comme ça me rassure, répondit ironiquement Sam.

\- Eh ! Je fais ce que je peux pour vous tirer de ce merdier dans lequel vous vous êtes fourrés !"

\- Oui, je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, désolé, Bobby..."

Sans rien répondre d'autre, Bobby partit s'emparer d'un livre dans lequel il n'avait pas encore fouillé, tandis que Sam s'emparait de son ordinateur portable pour faire également des recherches concernant le sort jeté à son frère.

Dix minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand une petite furie déboula dans la pièce où travaillaient les deux hommes.

"- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy !

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dessin, Sammy !"

Dean tendit son dessin à son 'grand' frère. Sur la feuille avaient été gribouillés trois gros ronds roses, avec chacun un paquet jaune, marron ou bleu et blanc sur le dessus, entourés par un gros rond noir et du vert en grande quantité. En haut de la feuille s'érigeait ce qui semblait être un soleil entouré de bleu. Sam désigna les points roses.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Pas 'econnaît'e, Sammy ? Ça, Dean, ça Sammy, et ça onc' Bobby. Fami'. Ça Impa'a. Ça he'be. Ça soyeiy. Ça 'iel.

\- Donc c'est nous avec Bobby, l'Impala, de l'herbe, le soleil et le ciel, c'est ça ?"

Dean hocha la tête et attendit que son grand frère se saisisse du dessin avant de galoper de nouveau vers le salon. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant de nouveau le dessin. "Adorable..." Il murmura avant de poser la feuille à côté de son ordinateur et de se remettre à ses recherches.

* * *

Revieeeews please ! Si vous avez des requêtes particulière pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas ! Je saurais les utiliser, alors pensez-y ! ^^

A très bientôt !


	3. Dean fait les boutiques

Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 3 est en ligne, yeah !

Merci à tous les nouveaux followers et favoris, et merci à toi, yakusokuyumi pour ta review ! Si tu trouves Dean adorable, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup, donc je suis ravie ! Oui, Sam et Bobby ne savent pas encore à quel point ils vont en baver, d'autant plus que Dean est une petite furie ! Les pauvres...

Sur ce...

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doiv avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 - DEAN FAIT LES BOUTIQUES

La matinée se déroula de la même exacte façon dont elle avait commencé. Bobby et Sam continuèrent leurs recherches dans la salle à manger tandis que Dean dessinait dans le salon. Vers midi, Sam quitta son ordinateur pour surveiller ce que faisait son 'petit grand frère'. Ce dernier était tellement absorbé par son dessin qu'il n'entendait même pas Sam entrer dans la pièce.

"Dean ?"

La petite tête blonde se releva et s'illumina d'un large sourire lorsque Sam entra dans son champ de vision.

"Sammy ! 'E'ga'des, dessin !"

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Dean montra le petit paquet de feuilles colorées par ses crayons. "Pou' toi !"

Sam sourit et s'approcha du petit garçon. Il récupéra les feuilles et fit mine de toutes les étudier attentivement avant de relever sa tête vers Dean. "C'est super ! Un vrai petit artiste."

Le plus jeune hocha fièrement la tête, le compliment le faisant trembler de joie. "Me'ci, Sammy."

Sam sourit un peu plus avant de se rendre compte que Dean portait encore l'une de ses grandes chemises, ce qui lui faisait une sorte de grande robe. "Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on t'achète des vêtements à ta taille ?"

Le petit blondinet hocha la tête et son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. "Oh oui, Sammy ! Vêtements pou' Dean !"

Sam acquiesça et prit le petit dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la salle à manger dans laquelle Bobby continuait les recherches.

"Bobby ? Je pensais aller acheter des vêtements pour Dean... Des vêtements à sa taille, je veux dire. Étant donné qu'il risque de rester dans cet état encore un peu... On pourrais au moins correctement l'habiller, non ?"

Bobby hocha distraitement la tête, trop plongé dans ses livres pour réellement comprendre ce qui lui était dit.

"Je peux t'emprunter une voiture ? L'impala est hors service..."

Bobby grommela légèrement et se releva pour se saisir des clés de sa camionnette qu'il confia à Sam avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

Sam emmitoufla Dean du mieux qu'il put considérant le fait qu'il ne possédait rien à la taille du petit garçon, avant de sortir de la maison et de l'installer dans la camionnette de Bobby. Il prit place au volant et démarra sous les yeux d'un Dean fasciné par l'intérieur de la camionnette.

"- Pas sièze auto, Sammy ?

\- Hum ? Ah... On va t'en acheter un autre...

\- Sièze auto dans Impa'a ?

\- Oui, il est resté dans l'Impala...

\- Impa'a bobo ?

\- Bobby va la réparer.

\- Nous fai'e bwoum bwoum Impa'a ap'ès ?

\- Oui...

\- Dean aime bien Impa'a. Impa'a amie, zentille. Fai'e bwoum bwoum et Dean dodo."

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'éclater de rire, et Dean, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son grand frère se moquait ainsi de lu, se mit à bouder. Sam s'en rendit compte et se mordilla la lèvre pour faire cesser ses gloussements.

"Désolé, Dean, je ne me moquais pas de toi, je rigolais parce que... Euh... J'ai vu quelqu'un avec de drôles d'habits dans la rue, c'est tout !"

Malgré le mensonge plus qu'évident de Sam, Dean se remit à sourire. "Ok, Sammy. Pas g'ave."

* * *

Il fallut une petite quinzaine de minutes pour que Sam se gare devant le magasin de vêtements de Sioux Falls. Il fit ensuite descendre Dean de la camionnette et prit le petit dans ses bras pour entrer dans le magasin. Il le posa ensuite par terre pour commencer à arpenter les rayons 'enfants'. Dean choisit 3 petits jeans, quelques tee-shirts et chemises, des caleçons, chaussettes, pulls, sweat-shirts, sans oublier un petit manteau en cuir et trois paires de chaussure, ainsi que quelques accessoires nécessaires au climat du Dakota en début d'hiver : gants, bonnet et écharpe.

Les deux frères sortirent ensuite du magasin de vêtements et lorsque Dean aperçu le magasin d'en face, il tira sur la main de son grand frère pour l'y amener. Sam se laissa faire et le blondinet l'emmena en face d'une boutique de jouets dans laquelle les frères entrèrent. Sam ne pouvait que se laisser attendrir par le petit garçon qu'était devenu son frère. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient à la vue des centaines de jouets dont disposaient les étagères du magasin. Est-ce que Dean avait un jour été ainsi ? Sam ne s'en souvenait pas, en tout cas. Jamais il n'avait vu son grand frère émerveillé par des jouets. Par rien, d'ailleurs. Dean s'était toujours comporté en 'grand garçon', tout du moins d'aussi loin que Sam ne se souvenait. Jamais il n'était arrivé que Dean ne demande de jouet, jamais il n'avait fait aucun caprice quan on lui refusait ce qu'il demandait... Exprimait-il d'ailleurs de réels souhaits ? Non, il ne demandait jamais rien, si bien que rien ne lui était jamais refusé. Non, Sam ne pouvait se rappeler d'un seul moment durant lequel Dean avait agis comme un enfant. Il avait été jeté dans le monde des adultes à quatre ans, quand sa mère avait été tuée par ce démon aux yeux jaunes... Dean avait grandi beaucoup trop vite, et agis comme un adulte, comme son père, dès ses quatre ans.

Sam observa le petit garçon courir d'un jouet à l'autre, poussant de petits cris de jouets dès que l'un d'entre eux émettait un son. La petite furie s'arrêta devant un robot récitant l'alphabet, comptant jusqu'à 10, affichant et citant des formes géométriques et chantant dès comptines. Dean se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boite contenant le jouet en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire tomber les boîtes alentours. Il tendit ensuite l'objet à son grand frère.

"Sammy... S'i'-te-plaît... Peux avoi' 'obot ?"

Sam sourit et acquiesça. "- Si tu veux... Mais c'est tout, pas d'autres jouets, hum ?

\- Vi Sammy !" S'exclama Dean dont les yeux se mirent à briller de joie et d'excitation. "Me'ci !"

Les deux frères se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse pour payer leur achat, et sur le chemin, Dean parvînt (sans trop de mal) à convaincre Sam de lui acheter un ours en peluche. Sam paya les deux jouets et ils sortirent du magasin.

En rentrant chez Bobby, Sam décida de s'arrêter à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques aliments plus adaptés à l'alimentation d'un enfant que ce que Bobby possédait. Il choisit de quoi faire de la purée, des pâtes, des compotes, du lait, du jus de fruit et quelques autres choses que Dean réclamait.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la boulangerie pour acheter du pain, et Dean déclara avoir faim, ce qui fit se rendre compte à Sam qu'il était 14 heure et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuné. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans le dernier magasin sur sa liste pour acheter un siège auto pour Dean avant de rentrer chez Bobby.

* * *

Les reviews sont bienvenues ! Si vous avez des requêtes particulières pour la suite de la fic, n'hésitez pas, j'écrirai ce que vous me demanderez !

A la prochaine !


	4. Bain

Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 4 est en ligne !

Merci pour les nouveaux followers, je suis ravie !

Merci ensuite aux deux reviews.

yakusokuyumi : effectivement, Sam va expérimenter la chose dans ce nouveau chapitre... Oui, Dean est adorable. Et il parvient à séduire Sam sans aucune difficulté. Ce qui est effectivement dangereux pour Sammy ! x)

Lil' Djinn : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, c'est incroyable ! Elle a également illuminé ma journée ! Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable ! ^^

Sur ce...

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doive avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : BAIN

Lorsque Sam et Dean arrivèrent chez Bobby, ce denier était toujours plongé dans ses vieux livres. Sam déposa Dean dans le salon avec son robot qu'il prit soin de déballer et son ours en peluche, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger, une purée de pommes de terre.

Il n'avait pas encore sorti la casserole qu'il entendait déjà le robot réciter l'alphabet et Dean répéter après lui.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sam appella Bobby et Dean pour venir manger. Dean fut le premier à débarquer en courant dans la cuisine, et si Sam ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait probablement cogner contre l'angle de la table. Bobby arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Dean avait déjà finit son assiette de purée, pourtant encore brûlante.

"Eh bien ! Quel vorace !" Bobby s'exclama, tout en se faisant la remarque à lui-même que décidément, Dean était toujours le même.

Le vorace en question hocha la tête et s'attaqua de nouveau à son assiette, sous le regard bienveillant de son grand frère.

Après le déjeuner, Dean commença à bailler, si bien que Sam décida de l'emmener faire une sieste. Il le coucha dans son grand lit et sortit de la pièce pour laisser Dean seul et déjà endormi, son ours en peluche dans les bras. Sam décida de se replonger dans les recherches pour ramener Dean à son âge d'origine, et se dirigea pour cela vers son téléphone. Il comptait passer quelques coups de fil pour obtenir des renseignements sur le groupe de sorcières ayant lancé le sort. Dean et lui ne s'étaient visiblement que mal préparés à cette chasse. Ils étaient arrivés dans la ville en pensant qu'une seule sorcière provoquait les morts étranges dans la région. Mais un large groupe de sorcières étaient derrière tout cela. Combien, exactement, Sam n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'était simplement enfuit le plus vite possible pour protéger le petit garçon de trois ans qu'était devenu son frère.

* * *

Sam en était à près de son vingtième appel lorsqu'une petite voix dans son dos et une petite main tirant sur sa chemise le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Dean ayant l'air tout penaud, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et raccrocha pour se pencher vers le petit.

"Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

Dean secoua sa petite tête de gauche à droite, et Sam put apercevoir de petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Inquiet, il posa ses deux mains sur les petites épaules de Dean.

"Tu as mal quelque part ?"

De nouveau, l'enfant secoua la tête, avant d'éclater en larmes. Sam, ne sachant exactement comment réagir, pris l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement. Bobby ne tarda pas à arriver, alerté pas les pleurs de Dean. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans les bras de son frère et son petit corps était secoué de sanglots.

Bobby lança un regard interrogateur à Sam qui haussa les épaules.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que Sam comprit en sentant l'humidité du pantalon de Dean.

"Dean ? Tu as fait... Hum... Pipi au lit ?"

Sans cesser de sangloter, Dean hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas grave... Il suffit de changer les dras, on ne va pas te punir pour ça !"

Les pleurs de Dean s'estompèrent doucement, et l'enfant releva la tête vers son grand frère.

"Sammy pas g'onder Dean ? Moi fait pipi lit.. Pas b'en ! Bêtise ?"

Sam secoua la tête et sourit pour rassurer le petit garçon.

"- Non, ce n'est rien ! Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, ce n'est pas une bêtise... C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû penser à t'emmener aux toilettes avant de te coucher tout à l'heure... Il suffit de nettoyer les draps et tes vêtements, mais ce n'est pas grave !

\- Sammy pas en colè'e ? Pa'don...

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère, pas la peine de t'excuser...

\- Me'ci Sammy !"

Le sourire revint finalement sur le visage encore couvert de larmes de Dean, et Sam sourit en retour à son petit frère.

"Allez, viens dans la salle de bain, je vais te laver, d'accord ? Ça ne doit pas être confortable, un pantalon tout mouillé..."

Dean hocha la tête et suivit Sam vers les la salle de bain sous le regard bienveillant de Bobby qui s'attella à la tache de changer les draps du lit du petit garçon.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam déshabillait son petit frère et le déposait dans la baignoire de la salle de bain de Bobby. Dean n'avait jusqu'à présent pris que des douches, si bien qu'il observait maintenant avec appréhension son nouvel entourage, soient les bords de la baignoire. Sam le remarqua et rit doucement.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dean... Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser.

\- Pas dange'eux ? Quoi êt'e ? demanda le petit garçon en désignant la baignoire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dangereux du tout, c'est une baignoire, répondit en souriant son grand frère.

\- Bai'oi'e ? Dean bien di'e bai'oi'e ?

\- Bai-gnoi-re, essayes de bien le prononcer...

\- Bai-oi-e... Bon main'nant ?

\- Presque... Répètes après moi. Bai.

\- Bai !

\- Gnoi.

\- Noi !

\- Re.

\- E. Eeeee. Attends, Sammy. Moi bien di'e. 'e. Non, 'e. 'e. B'en ?

\- Très bien, Dean, répondit Sam en faisant un effort évident pour ne pas rire. Tu as vraiment du mal avec les 'R'..."

Dean hocha distraitement la tête. Ne connaissant pas encore l'alphabet, et ne comprenais pas ce que les 'R' étaient.

Sam boucha la baignoire, régla la température de l'eau à 37,5 et commença à en faire couler dans la baignoire. Quand Dean sentit l'eau chatouiller ses orteils, il se mit à glousser et à pousser de petits cris.

"Eau, pas tousser Dean ! Vas-en, eau ! Sammy, eau satou'er Dean !"

Sam éclata de rire devant l'excitation de Dean, et il versa un peu de produit moussant là où coullait l'eau, si bien que le bain fut rapidement rempli de mousse. L'amusement de Dean ne fit qu'augmenter et il s'amusait déjà à étaler des bulles partout sur son visage quand Sam arrêta l'eau.

"Moustasse, Sammy !" s'exclama le petit blond en disposant la mousse qu'il avait sur les sur le bas de son visage.

"C'est une barbe, Dean..." L'informa Sam.

"Ba'be." Répéta Dean avant de recommencer à jouer avec la mousse.

Il barbotta pendant près d'un bon quart d'heure avant que Sam ne commence à lui laver le corps. Il se laissa faire, et Sam s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Ce dernier s'y prit assez maladroitement, peu habitué à laver d'autres cheveux que les siens, et fit malencontreusement dégouliner du shampoing dans les yeux de son petit frère qui hurla en portant les mains à ses yeux pour les frotter frénétiquement.

"Fait mal, Sammy, pique, pique !"

Sam se mit à paniquer et se dépêcha de rincer le visage de l'enfant avec de l'eau claire. Petit à petit, les pleurs cessèrent et Sam put terminer le shampouinage en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser couler de shampoing dans les yeux de Dean.

Après que le petit blond ait été lavé, il se remit à jouer dans la bain en éclaboussant volontairement Sam, qui l'arrosa à son tour. Cinq minutes plus tard et Sam se retrouvait aussi trempé que son frère, et il décida donc enfin de le faire sortir de la baignoire.

* * *

Sam et Dean revinrent dans le salon, le plus jeune des deux déjà en pyjama (un de ceux qu'ils avaient acheté dans la matinée, représentant Batman), et trouvèrent Bobby affairé aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir. Un petit coup d'œil vers la pendule informa d'ailleurs Sam qu'il était presque 19h.

L'aîné des deux frères mit le couvert et installa Dean sur sa chaise rehaussée par les coussins, et Bobby ne tarda pas à déposer le plat de pâtes à la carbonara sur le dessous de plat sur la table. Dean avala goulûment son assiette et termina de manger avant les adultes, ce qui le fit battre des mains de joie et de fierté.

Sam débarrassa ensuite rapidement la table avec l'aide de Bobby et emmena ensuite Dean changer son bandage à la main pour la nuit avant de lui brosser les dents et de l'amener dire bonne nuit à Bobby.

Les deux frères montèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et Dean insista vivement pour que Sam dorme dans le même lit que lui, et pour qu'il se couche en même temps que lui, ce que Sam accepta finalement après dix minutes passées à essayer d'ignorer l'insistance de son petit frère. Il se prépara rapidement à aller se coucher et s'allongea à côté du petit garçon en soupirant doucement.

"- Sammy 'aconter une histoi'e ?

\- Une histoire ? Mais...

\- S'i'-te-p'aît Sammy !"

\- Très bien..."

Sam inventa une histoire mettant en scène Batman et Dean s'endormir rapidement, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui.

"Bonne nuit, Dean..." murmura Sam avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son frère et d'éteindre la lumière de la lampe sur la table de chevet. Il ne mit que peu de temps à s'endormir.

* * *

Reviewez, s'il vous plaît, cela ne coûte rien, et les commentaires sont toujours enrichissants, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs... N'hésitez pas, cela me ferait réellement plaisir ! Si vous avez des questions, ou des requêtes particulières pour la suite de l'histoire, faîtes-le moi savoir, je n'attends que cela !

A très vite...


	5. Sammy volant

Hey ! Le chapitre 5 est en ligne !

Pour information, ce chapitre est parti d'un délire à 4 heure du matin chez une amie, alors... Sammy volant a une véritable histoire ! C'était une peluche élan, et ses bois ressemblaient à des ailes... Oui, à 4 heures du matin, on confond vite des bois et des ailes. Chut. J'ai raison. Voilà voilà...

Merci aux reviewer au fait !

Yakusokuyumi : (j'ai bien reçu ton message mais je réponds en début de chapitre, voili voilou) Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je suis persuadée qu'arroser Sam doit être terriblement amusant !

LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Je trouve aussi !

Liviia : Merci beaucoup ! ^^

Sur ce...

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doive avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ : SAMMY VOLANT

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam et Bobby restaient sans piste quant au retour à l'âge adulte de Dean. Les sorcières avaient disparu de la circulation, les chasseurs qu'avait envoyé Bobby dans la ville n'avaient rien trouvé d'autres que de vieux grigris abandonnés là.

Dean, quant à lui, ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par sa nouvelle condition, et pour cause : il ne savait même pas qu'il avait en réalité passé la vingtaine depuis des années. Et Sam tenait à ce que l'enfant ne se doute de rien. En quatre jours, le jeune homme s'était beaucoup attaché à son petit frère, et s'était rendu compte d'à quel point Dean avait changé depuis la mort de leur mère. Le Dean qu'il avait toujours connu était certes sarcastique et dragueur, mais en réalité sérieux, réfléchi et protecteur. Le petit garçon qu'il était redevenu était joueux, joueur, calin... Oui, Dean avait bien changé. Mais certains aspects de sa personne étaient restés. Il aimait toujours autant sa voiture et le rock classique. Il demandait à aider Bobby lorsque ce dernier était occupé aux réparations que nécessitait l'Impala, et le vieux chasseur acceptait volontier d'apprendre au petit garçon les bases de la mécanique. Dean savait déjà reconnaître la plupart des pièces principales du moteur, et le nom des différents outils que l'on utilisait pour entretenir ou réparer les voitures, à la grande fierté de Bobby.

Dean avait d'ailleurs été employé par son 'oncle' un après-midi pour l'aider aux réparations de l'Impala quand Sam entra dans le garage, un grand sourire au lèvres.

"- Dean ? Viens voir par là... Cela ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte pour l'après-midi, Bobby ?

\- Non, pas du tout... Vous allez quelque part ? Tu as trouvé du nouveau sur les sorcières ?"

Sam secoua la tête avant de répondre. "- Non. Rien du tout, mais je me suis dit que peut-être que Dean voudrait aller se promener...

\- Owi ! Owi ! Pwomener ! Hum... Où pwomener, Sammy ?

\- Au parc... Il y a des structures gonflables en ce moment, alors je me suis dit que peut-être que tu voudrais y aller...

\- S'uctu' gonf... Ab'e ? Quoi êt'e ?

\- Hum... Tu verras ! Alors, tu viens te couvrir ? Il ne fait pas chaud...

\- Oui Sammy ! Câ'in onc' Bobby..."

Bobby prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et lui offrit un gros câlin, au plus grand bonheur de Dean qui courut ensuite vers son grand frère.

"Ba bye, onc' Bobby !" S'exclama-t-it avant de quitter le garage en trottinant derrière son grand frère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux frères arrivaient au parc. L'excitation déjà impressionnante de Dean ne fit que redoubler d'intensité alors qu'il écarquillait ses grands yeux verts fevant les grandes structures gonflables.

"Woaaaaaaaah ! Sammyyyyyy ! T'op cooool !"

Sam éclata de rire et se rapprocha de la première structure, un grand château gonflable, en tenant Dean par la main pour ne pas le perdre.

"Regardes", demanda Sam en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de son petit frère. "Tu veux aller dans le château avec les autres enfants ?"

Dean observa quelques instants les enfants qui chahutaient bruyamment et sautaient dans les airs grâce à la propulsion que leur offrait la surface gonflable. Il hocha rapidement la tête, et Sam lui ôta ses chaussures pour laisser le petit se hisser dans le château gonflable.

Dean commença tout d'abord par sautiller doucement à l'écart fes autres enfants, riant aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il retombait sur ses fesses, et faisant de grands sourires à Sam toutes les dix secondes, mais le petit garçon rejoignit rapidement le petit groupe d'autres enfants, pour la plupart plus âgés que lui. Ces derniers l'acceptèrent cependant rapidement dans leur petit groupe, et Dean s'amusa près d'un bon quart d'heure avec eux avant de décider d'aller voir son grand frère.

Sam attendait devant le château quand Dean se rua dans ses bras pour obtenir un câlin de sa part. Sam sourit doucement. Décidément, Dean était adorable. Et affamé, au bruit qu'émis soudain son estomac. Sam éclata de rire quand Dean baissa la tête vers son ventre d'un air horrifié.

"Vent'e de Dean pa'le... Sammy ! Vent'e de Dean pa'le ! Fais 'ghhhhhhh' !"

Dean releva la tête vers Sam affichant un air affolé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires du plus grand.

"Mais non, Dean ! C'est que tu as faim, pas que ton ventre parle !"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"- Non. Pa'le. Dean entend'e vent'e. Pa'le.

\- Mais... Bon, d'accord... Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- 'ghhhhhh'.

\- Oh. Eh bien, que dirais-tu de nourrir ce petit ventre, hm ?"

Sam chatouilla doucement le ventre de Dean, obtenant des gloussements étouffés du petit garçon, qui hocha cependant la tête.

Sam remit ses chaussures au petit garçon, et le reprît par la main pour le diriger vers un stand de vente de gaufres. Dean en choisit une au chocolat, et Sam au sucre. Les deux garçons se rendirent ensuite sur un banc du parc non occupé, et ils dégustèrent leurs gaufres, Sam riant quand Dean se mettait du chocolat sur le visage. Au final, plus d'un quart de la gaufre du petit garçon atterit en-dehors de sa bouche, soit sur son menton et son nez, sans oublier les mains. Sam débarbouilla son petit frère, et tous deux se remirent debout. Dean n'avait plus vraiment envie de retourner jouer dans les structures gonflables, et Sam décida de se promener dans le reste du parc.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc, les garçons se remirent en route vers la voiture que leur avait prêté Bobby. Sam s'apprêtait à faire grimper Dean dedans quand un magasin de l'autre côté du trottoir sur lequel ils étaient garés attira l'attention du petit blondinet.

"Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy ! 'Ega'des ! Zouet ! Sammy !"

Sam soupira et s'arrêta dans son mouvement, avant de refermer la portière de la voiture en grommelant doucement, réalisant soudain son incapacité à refuser quoi que ce soit à son adorable petit frère.

"Ok, Dean..."

Sam verrouilla la voiture et traversa prudemment la route par le passage piéton en portant Dean dans ses bras. Les deux frères entrèrent dans la petite boutique, apparemment spécialisée dans les peluches. Dean s'approcha des jouets, ses yeux brillants de joie et d'envie. Il voulait acheter toutes les peluches, mais Sam lui repondit qu'il ne pourrait en prendre qu'une seule. Et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. La peluche l'attira immédiatement, et ce fut tel Rafiki présentant Simba aux animaux de la savane qu'il la souleva, ses grands yeux verts brillants comme jamais. Un élan aux poils gris-beiges d'une douceur incroyable, ventre blanc et tout aussi doux, et bois beige pâle. Faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin, le petit garçon s'écria : "Sammy volant !"

Sam écarquilla de grands yeux.

"- Sammy _quoi_ ?

\- Sammy volant ! Bvvvv bvvvv, Sammy volant !"

Dean fit tournoyer la peluche dans les airs, et lorsqu'il secoua les bois de l'élan, Sam comprit. Il confondait les bois avec des ailes.

Le plus âgé des deux frères éclata de rire et vint prendre le petit dans ses bras pour lui offrir un gros câlin tandis que Dean continuait de faire tournoyer la peluche.

Ils payèrent ensuite le jouet, que Dean avait déclaré meilleur des meilleurs peluches du monde entier.

Les frères Winchester ne mirent qu'un quart d'heure pour rentrer chez Bobby, Dean imitant l'avion avec 'Sammy volant' durant tout le trajet.

Le petit blondinet présenta son nouvel ami à son Bobby qui rit presqu'autant que Sam au nom que Dean avait choisi à sa peluche.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean était installé sur le canapé devant la télé, chantonnant doucement le générique de Bob l'éponge, et présentant les nouveaux personnages du dessin animé dès qu'ils apparaissent à Sammy volant qui reposait sur ses genoux. La peluche ne se plaignait bien sûr pas, ce qui ravissait Dean, son grand frère ralant toujours quand il agissait de la sorte.

Durant l'épisode de Bob l'éponge, Dean se leva du canapé et fit tomber un vase de la table basse. Le récipient atterit sur le sol et vola en éclats de verre, et Dean porta la main à la bouche devant la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Sam qui recherchait de nouveau des informations sur les sorcières dans la pièce d'à côté accouru dans le salon, alerté par le bruit du vase se brisant contre le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?!"

Dean pointa du doigt sa peluche.

"Sammy volant... Cassé vase. Pas b'en, Sammy volant ! Bêtise !" S'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de gronder l'élan.

Voyant l'eau que contenait le vase continuant de s'étaler sur le sol, Sam se précipita vers le placard pour attraper une serpillère et il épongea rapidement le liquide sous le regard honteux de Dean. Quand Sam releva la tête, ce fut pour afficher un visage furieux, surprenant légèrement Dean.

"- Regardes ce que tu as fait ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention, bon sang, Dean !

\- Mais... Sammy volant cass-

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas Sammy volant qui a cassé ce vase, c'est toi !

\- Mais Sammy...

\- Quoi ? Tu as bien cassé ce vase, non ?"

Dean baissa la tête vers le sol, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"Pa'don Sammy..."

Le petit garçon éclata finalement en sanglots avant que Sam n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, et il s'empara de Sammy volant et s'enfuit en courant vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre à l'étage. Sam allait courir à sa poursuite quand Bobby entra dans la pièce témoin du drame, alerté par les pleurs de Dean.

"- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je viens de voir ton frère monter les escaliers en pleurant... Il s'est fait mal ?

\- Non, je... C'est ma faute... Il a juste cassé un verre et je l'ai grondé... Mais je ne pensais pas que... Qu'il réagirait comme cela... J'étais juste énervé de n'avoir toujours aucune piste sur les sorcières... Je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est un enfant, Sam, tu dois être patient. Va t'excuser et dis-lui que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas grave. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer le verre... Oh, fais attention à ce qu'il ne se soit pas coupé !"

Sam hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'empressa d'arriver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean et aperçu ce dernier roulé en boule sur son lit, un pouce dans la bouche et son élan dans sa deuxième main, ramenée contre sa poitrine. Son petit corps était secoué de soubresauts, et de bruyants sanglots pouvaient être entendus. Cette simple vision suffit à briser le coeur de Sam qui s'approcha doucement de Dean et le prit dans ses bras, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part du petit garçon qui se recroquevilla dans ses bras sans cesser de pleurer.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes de caresses et de mots réconfortants de la part de Sam pour que Dean cesse doucement de sangloter et s'endorme dans les bras de son grand frère. Sam vérifia rapidement que l'enfant ne s'était pas coupé en brisant le vase. Comble de chance, il semblait que non. Il re-déposa Dean dans son lit auprès de Sammy volant, et quitta la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean redescendit en déclarant d'un air endormi que son ventre parlait de nouveau. Il semblait déjà avoir oublié son chagrin de plus tôt dans la journée, à la plus grande joie de Sam.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tout à fait normalement, et Dean se coucha le spoir aux côtés de Sam et de Sammy volant, déclarant de nouveau que son élan était la meilleure peluche du monde.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Reviewez s'il vous plaît ! Positifs ou négatifs, c'est toujours motivant ! N'oubliez également pas que les requêtes des reviewers sont prises en compte, alors n'hésitez pas à me demander un chapitre particulier, quelque chose que vous aimeriez que bébé Dean vive...

A très vite !


	6. Maman

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais pour ma défense, je suis en pleines révisions pour le bac, alors je suis un peu débordée... Veuillez donc m'excuser ! Mais le chapitre six est là, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Ailec22 : toi, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta review, espèce de démon ! Non mais oh, c'est plus possible de publier un chapitre sur Sammy volant, maintenant ? Roooh...

Yakusokuyumi : j'espère qu'il s'en souviendra à l'avenir. C'est vrai que Sam était vraiment énervé et frustré... Mais à l'avenir, il fera plus attention à ses paroles !

AlexyChris : c'est vrai que moi-même en écrivant cette partie de chapitre avec le ventre de Dean, j'ai trouvé cela adorable... En fait je me suis inspirée d'un souvenir que j'avais de ma petite sœur, elle nous avait dit que son ventre parlait, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait... J'avais trouvé cela adorable, et je m'en suis rappelé en écrivant... Sinon, la parole évolue différemment chez chaque enfant, mais c'est vrai que Dean a un peu trop de mal... J'ai apporté quelques modifications à sa façon de parler dans ce nouveau chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! 😊 Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt j'espère, bisous !

Temtaranne : Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais placer l'histoire vers le milieu de la saison 2, sans suivre réellement le cours de l'histoire de base... Mais c'est vrai que l'arrivée de Castiel pourrait être très intéressante ! J'y réfléchirai ! 😊

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien sûr, j'en rêve jour et nuit mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier la série ! Par contre cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, bien que je doive avouer que la série de fanfiction avec un de-aged!Dean par 6Darkest6Angel6 (en anglais) m'a beaucoup inspiré...

Résumé : Lorsque Sam débarque chez Bobby au beau milieu de la nuit, un Dean rajeuni par une sorcière dans les bras, les deux hommes ne s'attendent pas au tournant que s'apprête à prendre leurs vies. Entre surnaturel et vie de famille, rejoignez les aventures de Dean Winchester, son grand frère Sammy et leur oncle, Bobby !

* * *

CHAPITRE SIX : MAMAN

Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Sammy volant entre les mains de Dean, le petit garçon s'amusait toujours autant avec sa peluche. Lui et Sam avaient aménagé un petit coin de leur chambre pour installer les affaires de l'élan. Sam avait emmené Dean acheter des vêtements pour Sammy volant, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le fait que Dean voulait à tout prix l'habiller comme un humain. "Sammy volant doit mett'e vêtements. Sinon, tout nu. Pas b'en" avait été la réponse de Dean.

Sammy volant avait donc à présent une garde-robe complète, du tee-shirt aux chaussettes, taille bébé de six mois, car Dean refusait d'acheter des vêtements de poupée pour Sammy volant, le déclarant bébé à part entière.

Ce jour-là, Sam avait proposé à Dean de faire une nouvelle promenade au parc. Bien que les installations gonflables avaient été retirées, l'aire de jeu pour les enfants était toujours là. Dean avait emmené Sammy volant et il jouait dans le bac à sable avec lui, l'enterrant dans le sable jusqu'au cou tandis que Sam priait pour ne pas avoir besoin de laver la peluche plus tard. Mais le sable était sec, et les grains ne collaient pas aux poils de l'élan.

Dean jouait depuis près d'un quart d'heure quand une petite fille de probablement quelques années de plus que Dean arriva au bac à sable et s'installa à côté de lui pour faire des pâtés de sable. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle venue commence à discuter avec Dean.

"Hum... Bonjour... Moi, je m'appelle Julia... Et toi ?"

"Moi Dean... Lui, Sammy volant !"

Dean désigna sa peluche du doigt, puis désigna son grand frère sur le banc en face du bac à sable. "Lui Sammy. G'and f'è'e de Dean. T'ès g'and."

"C'est ma maman", déclara la petite fille en montrant du doigt sa mère, sur un autre banc. "Elle est très gentille, et très jolie..."

Dean hocha la tête, avant de hocher un sourcil. "Maman ? Dean a pas maman... Maman, est quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas de maman ? Mais tout le monde en a une ! Une maman, c'est gentil, ma maman, elle est belle... Mais il y a aussi des méchantes mamans, comme celle de mon amie Clara, elle la tape parfois... Et après Clara, elle a plein de bleus... Mais elle veut pas le dire à la maîtresse, parce qu'elle pense que ils vont enlever sa maman, et qu'elle pourra plus la voir... Moi je voudrais pas qu'on enlève ma maman..."

"Moi, a pas de maman... Peut-êt'e que zens enlevé maman de Dean ?"

"Peut-être... Tu ne te rappelles pas du tout de ta maman ?"

Dean secoua la tête. "Nan..."

"Tu pourrais demander à ton grand frère pourquoi elle est plus avec toi ?"

"Voui ! Dean va demander Sammy où maman est. Peut-êt'e dans sab'e comme Sammy volant ! Peut p'us voi' quand sous sab'e. 'ega'des, comme ça..."

Dean enterra entièrement sa peluche et pour montrer à Julia.

"Tu crois que ta maman est sous le sable ?"

Dean hocha la tête, et déterra Sammy volant du sable. Les deux enfants jouèrent encore quelques dizaines de minutes dans le bac à sable avant que Sam n'appelle Dean pour rentrer chez Bobby. Le petit garçon de dépêcha de dire au revoir à sa nouvelle amie, et couru vers Sam pour se rediriger vers la camionnette prêtée par Bobby.

Les deux frères venaient tout juste de rentrer dans la maison de Bobby quand Dean demanda à Sam.

"Sammy, où maman est ? Zulia a une maman. Mais moi pas maman ! Sammy, où est ? Dans sab'e comme Sammy volant ? Pa'ce que dans sab'e, peut pas voi'..."

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer face aux paroles et aux interrogations de Dean. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Que leur mère était morte depuis déjà près de 25 ans ? Impossible, un enfant de trois ans n'aurait pas compris le sens du mot 'mort'. Et de toute façon, Sam n'avait aucune envie de rendre Dean triste en lui apprenant la mort de leur mère. Dean la pensait cachée dans le sable, quelle ironie. Elle était bien cachée, mais sous la terre... Mais il n'était pas question de le dire à Dean. Sam ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Dean.

"Dean. Ta maman, notre maman, elle est... Dans le ciel. Tout là-haut dans le ciel, sur un petit nuage."

"Dans ciel ? Su' nuaze ? Où ? Sammy, peut mont'er moi où nuaze maman est ? Nous aller voi' maman de nous ? Dean fait dessin pou' maman, et maman contente !"

"Dean... On ne peut pas aller voir maman, elle est... Trop haut dans le ciel, ce serait dangereux pour nous, et elle ne voudrait pas que nous nous fassions mal. Mais tu peux lui faire un dessin, et on lui enverra, d'accord ?"

"Ok, Sammy."

Dean souleva ensuite sa peluche vers Sam.

"Vent'e de Sammy volant fait b'uit. Pa'le à Dean, dit lui faim. Sammy, faim !"

Sam soupira doucement, soulagé que le sujet de leur mère ait été éloigné, et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour ton goûter, Dean ?"

"Lait ! Heeeu... Et socolat ! Et gâteau ! Et bonbon ! Et-"

"Tu ne peux pas tout choisir, Dean ! Que dirais-tu d'un chocolat chaud avec des petits gâteaux ?"

"Et bonbon pou' Sammy volant !"

Sam roula des yeux avant de soupirer devant le regard insistant de Dean. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ces yeux-là... Il comprenait soudain ce que Dean ressentait devait son propre air de chien battu.

"Très bien. Un bonbon pour Sammy volant."

"Me'ci Sammy !"

Dean s'installa à table en s'agenouillant sur une chaise pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il dévora rapidement son goûter, et partit ensuite en courant dans sa chambre, pour redescendre tout aussi vite, un pot de crayons et une petite pile de feuilles à la main.

"Dessin pou' maman dans ciel, Sammy, toi fais un aussi ?"

Sam hocha doucement la tête, et attrapa une feuille et un crayon rouge.

"Je vais en faire un pour Jessica, d'accord, Dean ?"

"Qui Jessica ?"

"Jessica ? C'est... C'était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi... Elle aussi, elle est sur un petit nuage. Avec maman. Tu comprends ?"

Dean hocha la tête. "Alors, Dean va faire dessin pour Zessica aussi. Ok, Sammy ?"

Sentant les larmes menacer de couler le long de ses joues, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'adresser un petit sourire à Dean.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de dessins, Sam désigna une enveloppe à Dean, et lui proposa de mettre ses dessins dedans pour qu'il puisse l'envoyer à leur mère et à Jessica dans le ciel. Bien sûr, il ne l'envoya pas réellement, mais garda bien précieusement l'enveloppe dans une petite boîte hors de portée de Dean. Décidément porté sur le sujet de sa maman pour la journée, le petit garçon demanda ensuite comment cette dernière. Sam partit chercher la photo qu'il savait que Dean gardait de leur mère dans ses affaires, et apporta la photo au petit blond.

"Oh ! Seveux de maman comme Dean ! 'Ega'des, Sammy, zaune comme moi ! Tasses rousseur aussi ?"

Sam secoua la tête. "Non, tu es le seul à les avoir..."

"Humm... Ok, Sammy. Maman zolie, hum ? Moi veut bien êt'e zoli comme maman."

Le plus âgé des deux frères explosa de rire, mais se reprit devant l'air boudeur de Dean.

"Mais tu n'es pas une fille, Dean, tu ne peux pas être comme maman !"

"Mais zoli quand même ?"

"Oui, surement."

Sam rangea la photo dans les affaires de Dean, et les deux garçons sortirent ensuite de la maison pour aller s'allonger dans l'herbe et observer le ciel à la demande de Dean qui s'interrogeait au passage de chaque nuage sur le fait que sa maman ou Jessica se trouvait ou non dessus. Sam répondait aléatoirement oui ou non, inventant que leur mère et son ancienne petite amie sautaient d'un nuage à l'autre pour rester au-dessus d'eux et les protéger. Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder le ciel jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et rentrèrent ensuite dans la maison, le froid commençant à devenir gênant. Durant le diner, Dean n'arrêta pas de parler de sa maman, et de décrire à Bobby à quel point elle était belle sur la photo que lui avait montrée Sam.

Au moment de se coucher, Dean demanda à Sam si leur mère dormait aussi, et si elle arrêtait de les surveiller la nuit, ce à quoi Sam répondit que la nuit, leur mère devenait une étoile. Dean voulu donc regarder par la fenêtre pour tenter de l'apercevoir, et s'endormit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sam l'apporta précautionneusement jusqu'à son lit, et allongea le petit garçon dessus, avant de le border et de murmurer un "bonne nuit" presque inaudible.

* * *

Reviewez, s'il vous plaît, les commentaires sont toujours enrichissants, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs... N'hésitez pas, cela me ferait réellement plaisir ! Si vous avez des questions, ou des requêtes particulières pour la suite de l'histoire, faîtes-le moi savoir, je n'attends que cela !

A bientôt !


End file.
